


Take them off

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Takes place the same night as "An hour" and after "What happens in the brothel stays in the brothel"Crosshair helps Hunter in need. There is a progress.
Relationships: Crosshair/Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)
Series: Unexpected results [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Take them off

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all, they are both tops for me but Cross is always willing to bottom for Hunter but maybe what Hunter really needs is other way around?

* * *

When Hunter entered his and Crosshair’s room he hasn’t expected the sniper to be there. He was damn sure he will still be at some club drinking instead he was sitting on the bed angrily polishing his rifle. Hunter could see bruises on his face and knuckles.

“I do hope the other one looks worse than you” he said and walked closer, he could smell alcohol and gun oil.

“Fucking reg, he was talking shit about Tech, he is lucky Wreck wasn’t there” he stood and put his riffle and on the table. “How was your night?” he asked but hasn’t looked at the other.

“Quite interesting to be honest…” Hunter started removing his armour as he talked about mysterious bounty hunter. Crosshair listened with interest as he watched sergeants gracefully removing piece by piece of his armour. He could see the trembling of his muscles under his blacks; this visit must have riled him up, all the sounds and smells at the brothel making his blood boil. Few months ago he wouldn’t make it to their base and just had to take care of himself in some dark alley. Crosshair was proud of their progress. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the other’s chest.

“I can see that you need a relief, let me take care of you” he said as gently as he could and waited.

After what felt like a lifetime Hunter spoke, his voice heavy and rough “take the cuffs”.

Crosshair smiled at that, things always were more interesting with cuffs. However he had something in his mind already but he wasn’t sure how Hunter will react.

“Strip and lay on the bed” he hissed in the sergeant’s ear and waited. As seconds passed he began to worry if he overstepped but he was relieved when Hunter finally moved to take off his blacks. He watched as the other lay gracefully on the bed and watched him with still conscious stare. He walked to the locker and pulled out solid cuffs and lube.

“You aren’t still drunk aren’t’ you?” Hunter asked when sniper moved to cuff his hands to the headboard behind him.

“I sobered up after reg’s fist landed on my face” he snarked and for a moment admired his work. Hunter’s heirs free of the bandana splayed all over the pillow, his eyes darker with every minute. He quickly removed his blacks and knelt between the other’s legs on the bed.

“If I do something you don’t like just kick me in the face” he said and went straight to Hunter’s rock hard cock. He took him in to the root in one go then retreated almost all the way. He could feel the trembling of Hunter’s muscles as he held his hips in tight grip. He sucked hard around his mouthful and stroked the underside with his tongue as best as he could. He bobbed his head slowly and occasionally gave longing licks to the head. He breathes through his nose and moaned at the taste. The sweet vibrations made Hunter throw his head back against the pillow. He jerked his hands but cuffs were strong and they just rattled against headboard. Crosshair smiled and sucked even harder at the flesh in his mouth. He dug his fingers into the soft skin on the inside of Hunter’s thigh and quickened his moves. He only stopped at the head to take a breath but always remembered to give it a few licks before he went down again. He could feel and hear Hunter is close when the other bucked hard against him. He relaxed his throat as he felt a cock started to jerk inside of him and he took the entire load Hunter pumped into his mouth. He licked him clean and smiled at the other who was clearly coming back to his senses.

“Feeling better?” he asked his throat sore and voice hoarse.

“Much better, what about you?” Hunter asked as he tried to stretch his arms.

“Don’t worry, you still have at least one to go…” sniper smiled but the look in his eyes was serious. “I want to try something, tell me if you don’t like it”. As soon as those words left his lips Hunter could feel a slick finger gently circling his asshole. He looked at the other with his eyes wide open but said nothing.

Crosshair has no idea if it will work but he really wanted to try, maybe that was what Hunter needed but has no idea. He slowly massaged the puckered skin beneath his finger, eyes locked with Hunter’s waiting for any sight of discomfort. He slowly pressed in up to the first knuckle and waited. Other than deep breath Hunter hasn’t make any sound so he pressed further and stopped only when his entire finger was buried deep inside that tight heat. He gently kissed Hunter’s still hard cock as he started moving his finger. He worked him up with just a one for few minutes and Hunter was sure that from now on every time he will see Crosshair shooting something he will be so jealous for this stupid riffle. He had no idea that one finger could be so strong and merciless when put somewhere else that a riffle trigger. He looked down at the sniper and hooked his leg over his shoulder to pull him closer.

Crosshair just chuckled at that and added second finger. Hunter hissed at the stretch but hasn’t said anything to stop the other clone from opening him even more. By the time he had three fingers up his ass he was panting heavily and the blood that was boiling in his ears now was just humming like a satisfied tooka.

“Hunter…” he snapped his eyes open when he hears his name. Crosshair was looking at him with this shit eating grin as he moved his fingers a little bit more.

“Can I fuck you?” he asks bluntly and he slowly withdraws his fingers.

“I hope you are joking now. You just fingered me wide open and now you are asking?” Hunter almost looked angry but he suddenly realized that the whole time he was conscious enough to form not even one but two sentences. “Come here or I will strangle you the moment I’m free” he pulled sniper even closer with his leg still hooked over his shoulder.

Not wanting to test his patience Crosshair slicked himself up and positioned between Hunter’s legs which he spread a little wider to give the sniper better access. Crosshair was trying very hard to take it slow as he sank inch by inch into the tight heat. He could hear Hunter’s ragged breath and hiss. He stopped when he was halfway in but he receives a rather painful kick of Hunter’s sole to his shoulder blade. He looked at the other’s face but he almost choke on the laugh when all he sees is disappointed look on Hunter’s face.

“I swear if you don’t start getting serious I’m gonna kill you…” he huffed and has to shake his head a few times because his hair were falling to his face.

“Roger that boss” Crosshair just smirked and slammed all the way in. He was so close he was afraid he’s gonna burst any minute now. Sergeant’s walls were wrapping and squeezing him so perfect he has a hard time not to come. He withdraws almost all the way and slammed back in moving Hunter’s body up on the mattress. When he was sure the other was good he put a fast rhythm every time hitting Hunter’s prostate in the process.

“Cross… hey… Cross…take them off…” Hunter gasped at the delicious but strange feeling of being on the receiving end and rattled his handcuffs against the bed frame.

Crosshair leaned forward and quickly unlocked the cuffs which dropped to the floor with a loud thump. He pressed his lips to Hunters pulse point at the neck and digs his teeth into the soft flesh.

Hunter arched at the feeling and wrapped his legs tighter around Crosshair waist and all his nerved overloaded when he reached his second climax.

Crosshair was able to give him few more thrusts before he also came. He pressed his face next to Hunters. Hairs tingling his nose but he didn’t give a damn about them.

When they finally recovered Crosshair slowly slide off of Hunter’s body and pressed himself to his side. He looked at his now peaceful face and wondered if that was good idea.

“Thank you” was the only words he received and a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. He smiled to himself as he slowly drifted into sleep. Hunter’s hairs still tickling his nose.


End file.
